


Concupiscence - Striptease

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1518]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs enjoy their New Year's Eve in more ways than one.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1518]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Concupiscence - Striptease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/27/2003 for the word [concupiscence](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/27/concupiscence).
> 
> concupiscence[ kon-kyoo-pi-suh ns, kong- ]  
> noun  
> sexual desire; lust.  
> ardent, usually sensuous, longing.
> 
> This was requested by mefeather as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Note: There were multiple prompts. I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling. More instructions are below if you wish to sign up.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Use the title of one of these songs in a story - but if more than one title inspires you feel free to let the muse guide you. ;-) Since the title of the song is the most important part I'll give you the artist between braces.
> 
> The only thing that looks good on me is you {Bryan Adams} If you can make this into a striptease plot twist I'll give you bonus points!  
>  **End Prompt**

Tony fidgeted in his seat again. He couldn’t wait to be home. The concupiscence was killing him. Of course, it didn’t help any that Gibbs, the bastard, kept fiddling with the remote control for the vibrator currently in Tony’s ass. 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when Gibbs finally told the team that they could go home. Tony remained seated while his teammates left as he wasn’t sure he could move without making it obvious how turned on he was. He tried to think disgusting thoughts, but they weren’t helping, especially not with Gibbs’ smirk and occasional twitch of his finger on the remote control.

Tony just hoped that they didn’t get called in on New Year’s Day. He definitely had revenge plans in mind for tomorrow once Gibbs finished ravishing him tonight. They’d had to make their excuses to Abby, who had wanted them to go to her New Year’s Eve party. There had been a lot of pouting, but they’d stood strong wanting the night to themselves for once. 

Abby had tried to get Tony to convince Gibbs to come by pointing out that he could dress Gibbs up for once. Tony had looked at her amused while Gibbs had calmly pointed out that Tony was the only thing that looked good on him. Abby had squealed and clapped her hands and both Tony and Gibbs had left before she could start asking questions. 

Now, they were finally going to implement their New Year’s Eve plans. At least, Tony hoped they were. Gibbs could be a bastard, but he usually wasn’t that much of a bastard.

Tony’s nerves were on fire all the way home. At least, he didn’t have to focus on driving as Gibbs had walked Tony out of the building and to his vehicle. Of course if Tony had thought that driving would prevent Gibbs from playing with the remote control, he was greatly mistaken. 

By the time they made it home, Tony wasn’t sure he could move without combusting. Gibbs’ grin had grown rather evil the closer they got to the house. Tony just knew that there was going to be more in store for him once they got inside. 

He had a bad feeling that Gibbs planned to play with his toy until the ball dropped and the clock struck midnight. Tony didn’t know if he could make it that long. He didn’t expect things to come to a screeching halt as soon as they entered the house. 

Gibbs insisted that they needed dinner before they did anything fun. Tony whined a little. The vibrator was starting to get uncomfortable. 

“You can take it out.”

Not waiting for more instructions, Tony made a beeline for the bathroom to remove the vibrator. It was still going to suck to not orgasm anytime soon, but at least he would be more comfortable. Adjusting himself, Tony returned to the kitchen to watch the final bits of dinner prep.

What he didn’t expect was to find himself in the middle of a dinner show. Gibbs had clearly waited for Tony to return before starting the striptease, but shortly after Tony took his seat Gibbs’ shirt came off. 

Tony didn’t know how Gibbs was managing to cook and look this sexy stripping at the same time, but Gibbs wasn’t the only one whose clothes were coming off as part of the striptease. Gibbs had flipped the burger patties and then left them to cook briefly while he walked over to Tony and pulled off Tony’s shirt. As dinner got closer and closer to being ready, they both wore fewer and fewer clothes. 

Tony wasn’t complaining in the slightest. After all, Gibbs’ body was insanely sexy. It did mean that they got quite distracted from dinner. Or well Tony did, at least. 

Gibbs actually kept them sort of on track regarding food at least. Of course, they were both naked by the time the food was ready, but again Tony didn’t mind in the slightest. Thought, it was slightly messy eating hamburgers naked. 

While fun, it wasn’t as erotic as strawberries and whip cream or a number of other food items that Tony had eaten off people before. Fortunately, Gibbs seemed to have anticipated this as he brought out dessert. The dessert was a lot more suitable to naked fun times as they could take turns popping the macaroons into each other’s mouth or eating them off of each other’s body. 

Needless to say, they quite enjoyed their New Year’s Eve and Tony had lots of ideas to try tomorrow once they recovered from tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> Today is the last day of 2019! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts, this is your last chance to do so for 2019. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I will be closing the 2019 Prompt Collection for prompts tomorrow so you better hurry. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
